In ordering products and services from vendors, users often are provided with a plurality of options to customize the order. As such, if a user is ordering the products and/or services online, a plurality of web pages may be presented to the user before the order is complete. Similarly, if a user is placing a telephone order, the user may be presented with an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system with a plurality of options and/or may discuss the order with a representative before placing the order. While these techniques of placing an order may provide convenience in that a user need not drive to a vendor site, place the order, and wait for the goods and/or services, oftentimes the user repeatedly places the same order with a particular vendor. Regardless, oftentimes, the user must still navigate the same web pages, IVR prompts, and/or representative questions. Such a configuration may slow the ordering process, as well as incorporate an unnecessary risk of error in the order.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.